Pool Party of Temptation
by Blade of Hellfire
Summary: After failing to privatize the pool, Okita is forced to share his day off with more people other than Kagura. But in a private deal, his loyalty and will are tested as he resists his usual temptations at the pool.


**Yo! Happy New Year! Here's an OkiKagu fic to start off the new year! This fic is slightly different than my usual, so I apologize if Okita seems OOC; I wanted to show them in a more give and take situation, so I hope no one minds. Also, for this fic remember the pool episode where Gintoki and Hasagawa were lifeguards, and you'll have everyone's outfits. Read, enjoy, review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama**

Okita Sougo was a proud swordsman and upstanding officer of the law, so no one would suspect him of causing mass mayhem in this peaceful setting. The weather was scorching in Kabukicho, so almost everyone in town decided to go to the indoor water-park Sougo had also had the idea, and had the ingenious plan of shutting down the entire pool while he conducts an investigation, with his beautiful girlfriend, Kagura. Just the two of them- investigating the ways of aquatic perversion and all its possible positions.

BOING!

"Sorry mister!" A little boy shouted at him, as he picked up the beach ball. Sougo twitched in annoyance, a dark aura emitted from him as he watched the little boy retreat back to his auntie. "Kagura-oneechan! Your boyfriend's scary!"

"Just ignore him, he's a big sadist!" Kagura smiled. His plan obviously failed; the pool was packed full of people, which meant no alone time with his bikini-clad Kagura.

"Oi Sougo, try not kill anyone." Hijikata was dressed in a open zip-jacket and blue swim trunks, Kondo was in speedo, and Sougo was in red swim trunks. The Vice Captain looked at the younger officer carefully, making sure his bazooka and katana were out of reach.

"Hijikata-san…I'm not in a good mood, so please leave me alone before I destroy you." Of course he wasn't in a good mood, his girlfriend was in her Chinese style bikini, and people outside their normal group were gawking at her. It was as if the neighborhood boys just realized Kagura was indeed a girl. And why wouldn't they? The Yato had a dynamite body, with developing curves. He couldn't even count of Danna or Megane, because they were too busy gawking at girls themselves, not to mention that Yoshiwara ninja, Tsukuyo, Otae, and the S&M ninja, Sa-chan, were too busy fighting over him to notice Kagura's situation. She was playing with the boy, Seita, like a good big sister figure, which was igniting many unwanted fetishes from other men.

"You brought this on yourself; trying to shut the pool down just so you and the China-girl could have the place to yourself. Besides…she's having a good time, you can afford to as well." Hijikata sighed and took out a cigarette.

"Maa maa Hijikata-san…your lungs will collapse from that horrible habit of yours, please allow me to make your lungs feel relief by collapsing from something more refreshing." Sougo stood up; his eyes never leaving Kagura's form. His eyes flared when he saw several guys in sunglasses and bad spray-on tans approach her.

"Oi Sougo-" Hijikata suddenly found himself being picked up by Sougo and was being held as if he was a sword.

"Your sacrifice will be remembered Hijikata-san." Sougo suddenly threw his arm back and threw the other man like a dart.

"SOUGO!" Just as about the men were about to reach Kagura- BBOOM!

"Eh? What was that?" Kagura turned around to see Mayora in the pool with two guys with bad tans and sunglasses; each were bleeding and were gargling water. Glaring suspiciously at her boyfriend, she saw that he was still sulking in his spot; she sighed, she didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but between hanging out with friends she hardly ever saw and having crazy pool sex with her boyfriend, she chose the first. It wasn't that she didn't want him to do it, it was just that they did it every day, and she hardly got to see Seita and Tsukuyo, and never got to hang out with the others like this.

"Okita-niichan looks mad nee-chan." Seta observed.

"Hmph! He's a sadist who needs to learn there's a time and place for everything, and that throwing a temper tantrum isn't going to get him what he wants." Kagura said defiantly.

"I guess…" Seita replied nervously. "But he looks mad…there's a dark aura coming out of him."

"Oh, that's his natural aura, pay it no mind!" She went towards the waterslide with the little boy and got in line. But unfortunately, they ended up bumping into someone because Seita slipped. The boy in front of them turned around, and it was a tall male in purple swim trunks, a black drill style hair, and seemed to have several friends with him.

The boy glared down at Seita. "Watch it, I was standing here!"

"You watch where you're standing, jackass!" Kagura bit back, putting Seita behind her. "What's your problem anyways?!"

"How impudent!" The drill-boy was horrified. "A commoner dares yell at me! I was trying to stay in disguise and behave like the crowd, but I can't take this anymore! The lines! The waits! And now this!" He pointed a finger at Kagura. "Honestly! I tried to privatize the pool today, but some idiot screwed up my reservation by trying to do the same! You have to make up for this! I am the heir to famous Ganataji family; famous for our business and trade network with various planets! The only way I'm not filing assault charges on this boy is if you make up for his actions!"

"Yeah?" Kagura cracked her knuckles. "And what would that be?"

"A night! You must spend-!" The man cut himself off when he noticed something very deadly approach behind the attractive girl.

Okita glared at the boy even harsher and came up to wrap his arms around Kagura, startling the girl slightly. "She has to spend a night with you, you said?"

"Oh Sadist! You finally came over!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Ah. You weren't dealing with this idiot fast enough, so I got worried China." Okita said and made his grip tighter; he even leaned his chin on her shoulder. He glared right at the intruder. "What was that you said?"

"Ha! You think you can scare me?! My bodyguards are top of the line, Mimiwarigumi members, and if ordered to- they'll force her to come with me!" He declared.

"Do you guys know Nobume-chan then?" Kagura asked. The guards flinched; this girl knew their vice captain?! "Yeah, she's dating my baka-niichan so I don't see her as much! So tell her I said hi!"

"Enough chit-chat! Deal with them at once!" The drill-head ordered. When nothing happened, he turned to see the spots to his left and right empty; apparently, their fear of their vice captain extended beyond a bad resume reference. "Eh?"

"Maa, maa, drill-head-san…seems as though your posse has left you. Any last words before divine punishment comes your way?" Sougo asked in an eerie voice that reminded everyone of Satan.

"Sadist!" Kagura whined. "You promised…" Her pouts always got Sougo to see things her way, this was no different.

The Prince of Sadists forced himself to swallow his pride and simply sent a harsh shove to the other boy. "You heard her, get out of here. And don't ever screw up my reservation again."

"YES! OF COURSE! FORGIVE ME!" The man backed away and was kow-towing at the same time.

"Happy China?" Sougo let go of her and was about to walk away, only for his wrist to be snatched. He was pulled back into a quick but passionate kiss; the only time you'd find that combination was on a Yato.

Kagura smiled in understanding. "Thanks Sadist! This day of no fighting really meant a lot to me, so thanks for keeping your promise; after all…this is the closest to a family reunion as I'll ever get."

Blinking, Sougo sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Idiot. Once we get married, this will be our family reunion."

"Sadist. Don't jump the fence before you see it." Kagura smiled bashfully; she was too young to get married, but the sadist always talked about their marriage.

"Kagura-neechan! Okita-niichan! Come up! It's our turn!" Seita called; they hadn't even noticed him run ahead.

"Ne China…I'm taking my reward tonight. No complaining." Sougo growled and let go.

"Hai, hai…that was the deal." Compromise that was essential for any relationship, but Okita had proved he was capable of that and more today.

**Review please! Also, I'll try to update my Gintama and One Piece fic this week, I apologize for being lazy on that.**


End file.
